<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Having Trouble Slipping by BabieJongho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909587">Having Trouble Slipping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho'>BabieJongho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smol Jongie [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZ - Freeform, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Choi Jongho, This kinda sucks, appa joong, babying jongho agenda, caregiver! Hongjoong, caregiver! Seonghwa, choi Jongho is baby, little! jongho, mama hwa, this is kinda sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongho hadn’t slipped in weeks, and Seonghwa was going to help his baby slip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smol Jongie [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Having Trouble Slipping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been weeks since Jongho last slipped. The past three weeks had been endless dance practice, vocal training, variety shows, and so much more. His body ached, his head hurt, and he just wanted to sleep. His need to slip was strong, but he couldn’t. He had to hold back, and the effects were starting to take place. </p><p>The first hour of dance practice had been going well, Jongho kept his mind focused on the dance and what he needed to do, even earning a few compliments on the way he did certain moves. That was, until his head started pounding and his body started turning against him. The migraine Jongho knew all too well started to appear. The one that haunted him and reminded him that he needed to slip into his headspace. </p><p>“One more time!” Hongjoong said, starting the music up and quickly taking his position. With every movement Jongho made, his vision became more blurry, his head pounded even more. He needed to sit down, and he needed to sit down now. </p><p>He continued to dance, sweat dripping from his forehead. That’s when his eyes closed, and he almost collapsed to the floor, tears on the verge of falling. It was too much. Everything was too much. That’s when arms caught him, preventing him from hitting the floor. </p><p>Jongho opened his eyes, seeing Seonghwa with worry plastered all over his face. Tears began to escape Jongho’s eyes as he clutched onto Seonghwa with as much strength as he could. </p><p>“I’m here, I’ve got you.” Seonghwa said as he let Jongho lean into him, as he instinctively began rubbing soothing circles on his back. </p><p>“N...not little.” Jongho stated. Even though he wasn’t little at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to be held, for his Appa and Mama to make everything go away. All the pain and stress, the things that made his body feel downright icky. </p><p>Actually, Jongho wasn’t sure if he was little or not. He didn’t feel big, but he didn’t feel little either. Jongho just closed his eyes, still holding onto Seonghwa. He didn’t know what was going on, but he flinched slightly when he felt Seonghwa stand up. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I got his bag.” Hongjoong stated. Oh, they were going home. </p><p>The whole car ride home, Jongho was stuck between both big and little. His mind was still in a fight over which gets to take over. The car ride was quiet, everyone still shaken over the incident in the dance practice room. </p><p>Jongho hadn’t noticed when they had finally gotten to the dorm until he heard the door close. Jongho made a noise of protest when Seonghwa laid him down on his bed.</p><p>“Baby, are you little right now?” Hongjoong asked, and Jongho shook his head. </p><p>“Do you want to slip?” Seonghwa questioned, earning a small nod in response. Seonghwa’s hand made its way to start running through Jongho’s soft hair. Jongho tensed when he heard rattling coming from somewhere in the room, not realizing it was Hongjoong searching through the night stand looking for Jongho’s favorite paci. </p><p>Jongho accepted the item when it was pressed against his lips. </p><p>“Our baby bear, you’ve had such a long day hm? Long hard day.” Hongjoong said in a sing-song voice as his hand found his way to Jongho’s back, starting to rub soft soothing circles. </p><p>“Appa and Mama’s cuddly baby bear, our little prince.” </p><p>Jongho’s body started to become more relaxed, the tension dying down as he snuggled in closer to Seonghwa’s chest. </p><p>“Wan’ teddy n’ blankie.” The little requested, and Hongjoong took no time retrieving the items for the younger. Hongjoong wrapped the baby blue blanket around his shoulders, and handed him the stuffed toy. The moment was a precious one, their baby finally became relaxed for the first time in weeks. The tension being brought off his shoulders. </p><p>Jongho’s breathing was even, his chest slowly rising and falling. Seonghwa hadn’t noticed when he’d fallen asleep, but he wasn’t going to move. Neither was Hongjoong, even if he had work to do, his baby was more important at the moment. That was all that mattered in the moment. The scare the two of them had gotten that day was enough for them to set aside everything. The members were more important than an email that needed to be written or dance practice for a comeback that was two weeks away. The eight of them were family, and that’s all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my lord<br/>My fellow ATINY I am so sorry for the long wait! Anyways, o have like four works I’m working on all at one time and to be honest, I don’t even know why I did that, it’s just consecutive works I write, get writers block, work on another piece, and then go back to that original piece I was working on, rinse and repeat. <br/>Anyways! If you guys have any ideas that you want to see, comment them down below! It would be greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>